1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a pixel circuit, and more particularly, to a pixel circuit capable of detecting and displaying an external stimulus, and a display apparatus including the pixel circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active matrix liquid crystal display (AMLCD) capable of detecting an external stimulus desires or demands use of elements externally added to internal elements or a screen of the AMLCD. In general, a method of operating an AMLCD is a resistive touch method.
However, when the AMLCD capable of detecting the external stimulus is embodied, additional elements for detecting an external stimulus are arranged such that a display apparatus having the AMLCD may not be small-sized.